Viviendo sin ti
by Nzkaya
Summary: he vuelto muajajaja y todos vamos a odiar a todos!
1. La partida

Viviendo sin ti  
  
Ya tenia cerca de medio año en las giras, ya lo extrañaba casi tanto como lo amaba, pero que podia hacer... Si la razon por la que se fuera, era yo. Yo era el culpable de su ausencia, tan solo por la estupida discusión de hace seis meses. Viendo la sala vacia, queriendo recordarme la situacion anterior, como unica meta, hacerme sentir mal. El mirar el cuarto vacio, pude escuchar las voces fantasmas de la disputa...  
  
-Yuki...- -...- -Yuki!- -Que quieres baka? No vez que trabajo?- -Pero Yuki, llevas casi mas de dos semanas de trabajo, sin descansar y sin...- -Y??- -Que no extrañas nadad?- -No...- -Pero Yuki...- -Toma en cuenta, que tu estas aquí la gran parte del dia, y no me dejas trabajr con tanto ruido y escandalo que haces- -...- -Tan solo puedo trabajar, cuando no estas, me distraes- -O sea que estas mejor cuando no hay ruido- -Exacto- -Ya veo- -Hasta que lo entiendes Baka, ahora vete, que tengo que terminar esto-  
  
Mi intencion no era herirlo, pero el editor, queria unos libros de trilogia, uno seguido del otro, con una diferencia de un mes... y tan solo lo dije por que estaba ocupano, no pense que lo tomaria asi. Casi siempre, si no es que siempre, le digo que me distrae con tanto ruido, pero la verdad, que toda esa actividad que hace, me hace querer estar con el, y asi no me puedo concentrar, era una distraccion que me encantaba, pero como siempre lo explique como algo que detestara. Soy un Baka.  
  
-Me voy Yuki!- -Que?-  
  
Esto me saco de mis pensamientos, no fue un comentario que esparaba.  
  
-Si, tengo que ir con K' y con el grupo tendremos una junta dentro de dos horas- -...-  
  
Me habia dado un buen susto, el pensar de que mi pelirosa se hiva... pero mi baka jamas me dejaria, lo amo y el lo sabe, lo sabe verdad? Luego de una hora sali de el estudio, tenia que ir con el editor, queria hablar de los libros de vendidos en Estados Unidos.  
  
-Adonde vas Yuki- -Voy a salir- -Llegaras tarde?- -No se- -Cuidate Yuki!!- -...-  
  
Se que soy muy frio con mi baka, pero el sabe por que me comporto asi, sabe mi razon de ser, es mi justificación de mi frialdad, es una justificación verdad?? Yo no soy culpable de mi frialdad... o si??  
  
Yo llegue a las nueve de la mañana, era obvio que el pelirosa hiperactivo, ya se había ido a NG, para algo. Ya estaba bastante cansado para estarlo esperando, ya que la discusión con mi editor tardo mas de lo normal (que eran entre 7horas ahora casi 10). Fui directamente al botiquín del baño, tomo "antidepresivos" de muchas clases, "antiestrés" dos frascos distintos, y las muy conocidas pastillas para dormir. No es que hoy las ocupara, pero hoy quería dormir mas, y con el hiperactivo cerca era casi imposible, y así podría dormir mas.  
  
Mi sorpresa fue...  
  
Desperté ya entrada la noche, dormí incapaz de ser despertado por un tanque, pero, mi pelirosa era mas ruidoso, lo extraño, es que no había entrado a mi habitación, para saltar, o querer "otro tipo de atención".  
  
Salí de mi habitación, con un cigarro en la mano, buscando pistas del joven rosado.  
  
Su manta estaba doblada, su taza no estaba, su cepillo de dientes tampoco...  
  
-Que esta pasando??- -Donde esta ese Baka??-  
  
Luego un teléfono ensordecedor, pedía a gritos ser contestado.  
  
-Muchi Muchi?- -Eiri el se fue...- -QUE??- -Si, Shindou-san, se fue de gira por Japón, llegara dentro de un año- -QUE??- -Se fue hoy en la mañana- -QUE??- -Yo pensé que lo detendrías...- -QUE???!!- -Como que "QUE" Shindou-san se fue de gira un año, que es lo que no entiendes?-  
  
Yo se que Tohma no se enojaría conmigo, nunca, pero admito, que mi pregunta constante , y casi gritando, era ya para acabar con la paciencia de cualquier persona.  
  
-Por que no me dijo nada- -Por que el fue el de la idea, hablaron de ella conmigo, hace tiempo, pero nunca volvimos a tocar el tema, hasta ayer en la mañana, cuando Shindou- san, llego exigiendo una respuesta, te intente marcar para decírtelo, pero no te encontré en el celular ni en tu casa, así que le dije que contaban con mi apoyo.- -Como pudiste decirle eso??- -Soy el presidente, tengo que tomar decisiones rápidas- -Lo se.. pero... por que no me dijo nada?- -Cuando me exigió la respuesta, me dijo que el te era una molestia, supuse que era una de sus tantas discusiones, por eso también no le di mucha importancia- -Por que?- -Genial, no cambies de pregunta, has tan solo una, pero bien hecha- -Donde va estar?- -No lo se...- -Magnifico Presidente- -Lo que pasa es que K' y Shindou-san, van ha estar programando el intinerario, me avisaran, dos días antes, por fax, para que de confirmación.- -Podran volver antes??- -No lo se Eiri-  
  
Genial, yo y mis idioteces. Mi querido koibito, que he hecho.  
  
Hoy, ya van cerca de tres meses que termine la trilogía, mi editor estaba sorprendido de la rapidez, y mas sobre una buena trama, no mas que no comprendió el giro que di a la trilogía, empezó como una historia de amor, y termino siendo un drama, muy triste. Pero lo que realmente era depresivo, era que yo, ya había terminado la trilogía, y esperaba que el volviera, pero no, seguía sin haber señales de el.  
  
En esos momentos, sono el timbre de la puerta, me levante de golpe del estudio, esperando que fuera el, el muy baka de seguro olvido su llave, y esta listo para seguir viviendo conmigo. Aun con los lentes en la cara, y dando traspies, llegue a la puerta y con la mas naturalidad abrí la puerta y con los ojos cerrados, esperando la embestida de mi koi.  
  
-Hola Eiri-  
  
Que?? Que hace Mika aquí?? Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando me dice algo que no me esperaba.  
  
-El ya no va a volver-  
  
Que??? Como que no va a volver?? Tohma me dijo hace seis meses que era una gira, y que el volveria.  
  
-Como??- -K' nos envio un fax, hace mas de una semana, diciéndonos, que Shindou-san habia recivido un mail tuyo, diciéndole, que no querias que volviera, que no le interesaba mas su relación, que esta le llego el primer día de la gira, pero K' tenia la esperanza, de que Shindou-san lo pensara y que hablara contigo- -Yo nun....-  
  
No puede ser, yo nunca había enviado eso, pero si lo escribí, fue hace mucho en un arranque de enojo, en una pelea, estaba guardado, pero no lo envié.  
  
-Eiri, fuiste tu?-  
  
Como decirle a Mika, que yo habia escrito eso, pero que no lo envie, pensera que estaba jugando con el, y que esta fue una forma de librarme de el.  
  
-Mika...yo...- -Eiri, como pudiste jugar con un niño, incluso para ti es algo despreciable. -Puedo ver la carta?-  
  
Mika estaba indignada, me estaba viendo con un recelo horrible, y en cambio, tenia una mirada completamente de un culpable esperando la horca.  
  
-Mika...- 


	2. El corazon de Mika

Mika me extendió una hoja de papel arrugado. Mientras que o seguía viéndola con incredulidad, tan solo despegue mi vista, para depositarla en la "carta".  
  
"Desde que llegaste a mi vida, no has hecho mas que interrumpir en  
mi trabajo, atarme a obligaciones a las cuales no tengo por que  
responder.  
  
Intentas cambiarme pero yo no quiero  
  
Quieres que sea algo ajeno a mi.  
  
¿Amor, cariño...?Eso no existe, así que deja de pedirme algo  
inexistente.  
  
Para que me entiendas, en esta carta te intento hacer entender que  
yo estaría mejor sin ti.  
  
El que permanezcas aquí, a doblado las dosis de mis medicamentos,  
la nicotina se eleva mas de lo normal, bebo mas de lo que solía.  
  
¡Admítelo! Me estas arruinando la vida, eres tan solo un estorbo."  
  
-Mika te juro...- -Calla Eiri, esta carta viene desde de tu mail- -Pero Mika, yo nun...-  
  
Una cachetada... dejo mi mejilla caliente... con la mano de Mika ardiendo de lo que aparentaba ser, coraje. Nunca pensé, que Mika me levantara la mano... aunque también pensaba que mi Shu nunca me dejaría...  
  
-Eiri, el tan solo es un niño, se que no te ha ido bien en el amor, pero tu sabes que es abusar de alguien... TU MAS QUE NADIE SABE QUE JUGAR CON ALGUIEN ES LO MAS CRUEL, YA QUE TU LO EXPERIMIENTASTE!!-  
  
¿Quien lo diría? Mika quien alejaba a todos de mi lado, ahora protege a mi Shu, parece que le tomo cariño.  
  
-¿Que puedo hacer para que entiendas que yo no le enviado eso?-  
  
Mika me miro con el mismo coraje, con el que entro en mi casa, pero ahora, unas lagrimas que no sabia si eran de mas coraje o de felicidad, por que yo quisiera solucionar el problema.  
  
-Hipócrita...-  
  
Pareció ser mas un murmullo que una palabra.  
  
-Hipócrita... Eiri... si no mal recuerdo, tu llegabas a mi casa, quejándote del pelirosa, me decías que era un hiperactivo molesto, un "little brat", meloso, inmaduro- -...- -Se que Tohma es mas cercano a ti, se que siempre ha sido asi, y honestamente no quiero saber como se conocieron, y no quiero saber por que Tohma te quiere tanto- -...- -.Pero, era yo quien por fin me estaba aproximando a ti, realmente no me importaba que fueran cercanos, me encelaba, si... no lo niego- -...- -Pero hasta cierto punto, estaba feliz, era feliz de que vinieras, o que a veces me hablaras por móvil, incluso que me invitaras a tu casa, o a lo mejor hablar a algún lugar... por fin podía acercarme a ti, por fin podía cuidar de ti...- -...- -Pero se te olvida algo- -¿Qué?- -Cuando me iba, yo te decía...- -Ya me acorde... que harías lo que fuera por librarte de el...- -¡¡¡ESO FUERON LOS PRIMEROS DIAS!!!- -Semanas Eiri, fueron semanas, 3 si no me equivoco- -Pero después, cuando terminaba de quejarme de el- -Calla...- -No... Yo te decía...- -Calla Eiri, Calla, no quiero que lo digas- -¿Por qué?- -Por que después que me confesabas que seguías enamorado de alguien, esa persona te dejaba y tu depresión aumentaba, desaparecías, no volvías si no hasta unos meses. Eiri, a ti te hace mas daño amar que el nunca haberlo hecho- -¡¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!!-  
  
Como se atrevía a decirme eso, se miraba tan segura al decírmelo, pero como se osaba al insinuar tal cosa, el amar es una de las pocas cosas buenas de la vida, bueno aparte del sexo, la nicotina, la cerveza. Pero el hecho de que yo pudiera amar a alguien, era algo extraño y yo me enorgullecía de eso, aunque la verdad tan solo pude amar a Yuki, a Shu, pero no importa... parecía que a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Prefería verme vació por dentro, en cambio de sufrir un poco. Que no ve que el amar, es un dulce veneno, que puede llegar a matar, o puede llevarte al mejor estado de éxtasis. Incluso ella toma esta dulce pócima. A pesar de lo frió que pudiera ser o aparentar, eran de las pocas cosas en las que yo creía, eran cosas lógicas, sentimientos equilibrados, por eso creía o creo en ellas..  
  
-Eiri tu eres demasiado frágil para poder sobrellevar el desamor como una persona común- -...- -Yo se lo que hay detrás de esa mascara de insultos, de cinismo, de narcisismo, de frialdad, esta Eiri Uesugi, no Yuki, un Eiri frágil y muy sensible- -Pero este es quien yo decidí- -No es cierto, Yuki existe ya que el verdadero Yuki murió, murió y tu te creaste culpable...- -POR QUE YO FUI QUIEN LO ASESINO- -Pero Eiri, el queria abusar de ti, tu tan solo te defendiste, tu lo mataste, si; pero lo mas seguro es que si tu no jalabas del gatillo, el lo hubiera hecho, después e haberte ultrajado-  
  
Como decirle a Mika, que el si me ultrajo.  
  
-¡¡PERO YO LO AMABA Y LO MATE!!- -Por eso Eiri, por eso te digo que el amor te ha hecho mucho daño, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras conocido-  
  
Como se atreve.  
  
-¡¡Te equivocas!!- -¿Por qué?- -Por que, si no hubiera sufrido, lo que he sufrido, no hubiera podido sentir...- -¡¡CALLA EIRI!! CALLA por favor-  
  
Mika estaba en el suelo llorando, parecía que, no solo no quería escucharlo, tenia pavor de que lo dijera. Me arrodillo y me le acerco.  
  
-Mika, Yo amo a Shindou Shuichi y no puedo vivir sin el- -¡¡¡No!!!-  
  
Mika lloraba, tapándose los oídos, intentaba no escuchar lo que decía, mientras seguía repitiendo "No, no". Y yo que siempre pensaba que el fin de Mika era el no dejarme vivir, el no dejarme ser feliz. Pero me equivoque. El fin de Mika, es verme feliz, y sin dolor alguno. 


	3. Puntos de vista

-Puntos de vista-  
  
******************Shuichi piensa********************  
  
Como pudo hacerme esto, yo lo amo; pero el tan solo aprovecho la primera oportunidad de mi partida para sacarme de su vida. Como puede ser capaz de hacerme esto...  
  
Una pregunta tras otra rondan en mi cabeza, es que acaso yo soy el culpable de esto, por que dudo, yo soy el culpable... por intentar cambiar su forma de pensar y de actuar, por que yo estaba hay, exigiéndole un cambio a su persona; mi estancia en su departamento siempre ha sido una molestia, por que no me había dado cuenta antes.  
  
***************************Hiro**************************  
  
El joven de cabello rozado, se encontraba en el baño llorando desde que llego el mail del rubio, lloraba amarguras, llorando por el amor que se había roto, llorando por cosas que pasaron, llorando por cosas que ya no pasarían... ese escritor había recibido todo de parte del cantante, el escritor a pesar de todo, sería el que obtuvo la inocencia, el que obtuvo amor incondicional, el que obtuvo lagrimas, el que obtuvo canciones, el rubio el merecedor de todo esto, mientras que el joven "rosa" tan solo se ganaba insultos, malas caras y malos tratos, pero a este niño no le importaba, mas que el estar junto a ese escritor.  
  
*************************Fujisaki**************************  
  
Nunca comprenderé la afición de Shindou-san por el dolor. Nunca nadie debería soportar el dolor, aunque sea por eso que llama amor.  
  
Yo la verdad envidio a Shindou-san, a Nakano-san, a mi primo, no puedo creer que ellos encuentren el amor, menos yo... aunque diga lo que diga, yo soportaría muchas mas cosas por el amor...  
  
Me gustaría que alguien se preocupara por mi, como lo hace Nakano-san por Shindou-san... me gustaria ser Shindou-san... que alguien se preocupe por ti como lo hace Nakano-san.  
  
Nakano-san se la ha pasado detrás de la puerta del baño, esperando que Shindou-san que quite el seguro, se la pasa recargado a la puerta, esperando...  
  
No comprendo ninguna de sus acciones, por que soportar a ese mocoso rozado, (mira quien habla) ni siquiera se como Uesugi-san lo soportaba... no se que tiene de especial.  
  
*******************Ahora todos hablan normal************************  
  
-Shizukani Fujisaki!!!, No se cual es tu problema con Shuichi, pero es suficiente!! No eres quien para estar juzgándolo-  
  
-...-  
  
-No te hagas el que no sabes, no me gusta que estés juzgando a Shuichi, el ya tiene suficientes problemas, como para...-  
  
-Por favor! Shindou-san es un estorbo, si no fuera por el, ya hubiéramos terminado la grabación del CD, y por lo menos hubiéramos empezado la gira, aceptalo Nakano-san-  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Fujizaki, estaba culpando a Shuichi, sin si quiera conocerlo, yo no estare soportando las quejas de un niño tan mimado como es el, que se cree?  
  
Que se calle de una buena vez, si pronuncia una palabra mas, yo ya no responderé...  
  
-Me sorprende que Eiri-san lo soportara tanto...-  
  
Paf! (ya se, que sarra le quedo el sonido) No soporte mas, le di un golpe directo en el estomago, para ver si así se callaba el niño.  
  
- Calm- Parece que a K' no le impresiono mucho mi accion- Necesitas relajarte-  
  
-No me quedare aquí, ni Shuichi, o nos cambias de hotel o de habitación, por que no quiero seguir viendo a Fujisaki-  
  
Parece que explote, algo que no hago muy seguido, pero no me importa, no dejare que Shuichi, escuche como habla mal Fujisaki de el.  
  
-Ok, los cambiare al hotel que esta a lado de este, hablare ahorita, para que se vallan, pero primero necesitas sacarlo del baño...-  
  
No contaba con eso...  
  
-Ya mi di cuenta que no podrás sacarlo de hay, así que ellos se cambiaran de hotel, ustedes se pueden quedar aquí, pero yo me quedo en la habitación de a lado-  
  
-Gracias K'-  
  
-No problem-  
  
Gracias a K', me había deshecho del molesto de Suguru, nunca pensé que llegara a detestar al joven de cabello verde... Ahora tan solo tengo que calmar a Shuichi, pedire servicio a la habitación con unos dulces y pasteles, para haber si puedo hacerlo salir del baño... Si no... no se que haré.  
  
**  
  
****  
  
********  
  
Perdón por la tardanza, pero sufro de un serio caso de bloqueo, ocupo alguien que me ayude a relajarme, (pervertida).  
  
Debo terminar este fic, y otro de Gravi el de Mi vida en estados unidos, Otros de Sailor Moon, y otro en fictionpress.com, pero espero que me ayuden con uno que otro review  
  
Por cierto gracias a:  
  
Can Hersay, todavía no pongo a Yuki a borde del colapso  
  
Reiko Noriko, me alegra que te guste, y yo también espero que actualices mas seguido al igual que yo, así de rápido, jajaja  
  
Dark-Cold-Gaby, soy cruel con el pobre Yuki.  
  
Sakurita-K@waii, todavía faltan capítulos, la mera verdad, todo lo que leen sale recien del horno.  
  
Undomiel de Vil, Jajaja, no me puedes asesinar, si es que quieres saber, quien mando el mail, y yo no se aun quien fue(si claro, no te hagas la tonta).  
  
Uru Yuy, pues la verdad, es que Yuki Eiri, no es su nombre real, su nombre real es Eiri Uesugi, tomo el Yuki, de su sensei que tenia en Estados Unidos, y lo utiliza como nombre al escribir sus historias, como para intentar reivindicarse, por haberle matado, aunque si cierto que lo vendió, nunca se especifica si lo violan o no, pero yo pongo que si. Si tienes alguna duda avisame, con gusto te las aclaro.  
  
Yatta, espero que me sigas leyendo  
  
nat-chan7, si tiene continuación, pero espero salir rapido de este bloqueo para poder continuarla bien.  
  
Si este capitulo no les gusto avísenme, por que a mi no me lleno del todo, salió algo (mucho te hagas la tonta) forzado, pero si quieren sugerir algo, háganlo me ayudarian mucho.  
  
Y por cierto no le hagan caso a la niña que sale en los paréntesis, es mi conciencia, y tan solo da lata, y le dio por salir, no se que hace ya que nunca venia ha hacer su trabajo, (mentirosa, lo que pasaba es que nunca me haces caso) 


	4. De una lagrima a un beso

-De una lagrima a un beso-  
  
No creo que, que el servicio a la habitación ayude de mucho... ya llegaron los pasteles y los dulces pero no! no me sirvieron de nada, y ahora tengo 7 tipos de pasteles y dos platones llenos de dulces, y el adentro del baño... Chocolate, vainilla, fresa... Paletas, chocolates, mentas... Diablos!! Adiós a la mitad de mi sueldo.  
  
-Toc toc..(sonido macuarro)-  
  
-Voy!!-  
  
**************************Adentro del baño**********************  
  
- Por que? por que me duele tanto el corazón... yo nunca quise lastimarlo, pero... que voy hacer? cuantas ganas tengo de verte, de abrasarte y que me digas que todo o fue un malentendido, que fue un error, como tantos otros, tan solo una confusión, por favor Yuki, ven a mi, por favor...-  
  
**************************Afuera del baño************************  
  
-QUE HACES TU AQUI!!! COMO TE ATREVES!!!!  
  
Desde afuera escuche a Hiro-chan, podría ser... tenia que ser.. a nadie mas Hiro le hablaría así.  
  
-YUKI??!!!-  
  
Cual seria mi sorpresa con encontrarme con Fujisaki...  
  
-Shu-chan, que bueno que sales, K' me pidió que lo acompañaras a la habitación de a lado, dice que se siente solo... Por cierto pedí algo, por que no te lo llevas? Para comértelo junto con K', yo no tengo hambre, así que te lo puedes acabar...-  
  
Hiro estaba muy nervioso, supongo yo, que tenia que hablar a solas con el... espero que no sea nada grave.  
  
-Claro Hiro-chan-  
  
Espero, que no pase nada malo...  
  
**************Shu se fue ha la habitación con K',******  
  
-Que haces aquí?? No deje claro, que no te quiero ver por ahora...-  
  
-Gomen Nakano-san, pero necesitaba hablar contigo...-  
  
-URUSAI!! No pienso escuchar nada, que salga de tu boca, no pienso escuchar las cosas malas que quieres decir sobre Shuichi-  
  
-No vine hablar de eso... vengo a pedirte disculpas a ti...-  
  
-Hountou ni?-  
  
-Si... Gomen... Me porte como un idiota... es que estaba celoso de Shindou- san... gomen...-  
  
-Celoso?-  
  
-Si... yo estoy celoso, de que Shindou-san tenga personas que se preocupan por el... y... pues... nadie se preocupa por mi... Me desespera el hecho de que no hay persona alguna, que se interese en mi... Intento hacer todo bien... Me empeño en estar a tiempo en los ensayos... hago buenos arreglos a la música... No me equivoco en el teclado... soy responsable... QUE ES TAN MALO, QUERER SER AMADO??...-  
  
No podía creer, todo lo que Fujisaki se guardaba, no era que odiara o no le agradara Shindou-san, sino que se sentía solo... No puede ser...a los segundos, se giro, dándome la espalda, tan solo miraba como se contraía su espalda, ocasionado obviamente por que estaba llorando... No puede estar tan solo, un niño como el...  
  
Me acerque, lo obligue a voltear a verme... Me encontré con sus ojos inmersos, llenos de lagrimas de dolor, pena y tristeza... Se acerco a mi y sin penas, lloro en demasía... estaba tan cerca que sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, al reforzar el llanto, lo acerque a mi, poniendo una mano en su cintura, ocasionado que no existiera espacio entre nosotros.  
  
No pude evitar, abrazarlo... No pude evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo, del mundo... De cualquier cosa... Es tan frágil, que sentía que si lo abrazaba con fuerza, se romperería... Que me estaba pasando...  
  
-Calma Suguru...-  
  
Repetía esta frase, mientras que una des mis manos acariciaba el cabello verde, del pequeño.  
  
Después de un rato de que se encontraba en mis brazos, se calmo, tan solo se escuchaba su voz que intentaba articular alguna palabra coherente...  
  
-Hiro...gomen.. Nakano-san -  
  
-No te preocupes Suguro ^_^, me gustaría que me llamaras Hiro-  
  
-Arigatou... Hiro...-  
  
Después de eso nos pasamos a la cama de la habitación, había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, y no me calmaría hasta saber que era. Entramos, yo me senté en la orilla de la cama, el se permaneció sentado. Así apenas nuestros ojos se encontraban sin tantos problemas por la estatura.  
  
-Suguru... que paso? Me gustaría, hablar bien, sobre lo que paso, claro si no hay inconvenientes-  
  
-No hay problemas Naka...Hiro-  
  
-Por que tienes celos de Shuichi? No me dirás que te gusta Yuki-san -  
  
-No...-  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos no es eso... Jajaja, no me digas que yo, jajaja-  
  
-...-  
  
-Suguru?? 0.o Este... yo no... no sabia... que tu...-  
  
-Gomen, yo... Se que tienes una relación formal con Ayaka-chan, pero aun así... yo... gomen-  
  
-Pues la verdad, estas equivocado, Ayaka-chan y yo terminamos hace tiempo...-  
  
-Se puede saber que paso?-  
  
-Claro, no hay nada que esconder. Lo que paso, es que... bueno, tu sabias que Ayaka-chan, estaba comprometida con Yuki Eiri Uesugi, pero el termino el compromiso, y ella... lo tomo bien... según yo... pero no, creía que mientras yo la quisiera no habría problema alguna, por que algún día ella sentiría lo mismo... pero me equivoque, ella tan solo estaba conmigo, para de alguna forma saber algo de Yuki-san... al principio no me importo, hasta que se comenzó a extra-limitar, con "las preguntas ocasionales" sobre el, ahora no dejaba de hablar de el... Yo pensé que había dejado todo en paz con el... Hasta que me entere que Seguchi-san, estaba apoyando a Ayaka- chan, no se para que... pero algo traían entre manos, de eso estoy seguro... Ayaka-chan, comenzó a salir con Seguchi-san, pero no sabia para que, simplemente salían...-  
  
-COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI DE MI PRIMO!!!! TOHMA-SAN NO ES CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE!!!...-  
  
-SUGURU!! Te recomiendo, que vallas conociendo bien a tu primo, el es capaz de hacer muchas cosas de las cuales tu no crees que sea capaz!!-  
  
-No puede ser... no creo eso que me dices...-  
  
-Estabien, no tocaremos el tema... El caso es que el poco tiempo que Ayaka- chan me dedicaba, se quedo reducido a nada, por... bueno, el caso es que desapareció de mi lado; es cierto que ella esta en Kyoto, pero yo le hablaba cada tercer día, si podía todos los días, para saber como estaba, e iba a Kyoto 10 días cada mes, se que no es mucho, pero K' no nos deja mucho tiempo libre, bueno esos días, me decía que tenia que salir, hasta que deje de ir, por que ella simplemente no aparecía en todos los días que yo estaba, las llamadas también las dejo de responder, simplemente desapareció... No para los demás, pero si para mi, me evitaba, así que se puede decir que terminamos sin hablarlo...-  
  
-Gomen... Perdón por todo... no debí de hablar mal de Shuichi, no lo conozco... no debí reclamarte por mi primo, es cierto que no lo conozco tanto... y perdón por lo que yo siento...-  
  
-URUSAI SUGURU!!! Nunca te arrepientas de lo que sientes... por nadie, no te arrepientas... pero... te seré sincero, si me gustas algo, pero no quiero adelantar algo, eres muy chico... y pues... yo no, no aseguro nada, por que estaría mal... pero, por que no, nos damos tiempo de conocernos, salimos, quien sabe, puede que se llegue a dar algo, que me dices? Saldríamos juntos?-  
  
-Hiro, yo... No se que decir... demo... y Shuichi?-  
  
-Ese es un problema, y aparte resolveremos el tuyo, de la idea que tienes de Shu-  
  
-Pero yo no tengo ningún problema con el!!!-  
  
Parecía un niño pequeño, estaba haciendo un berrinche, digno de su edad. Se cruzo de brazos, y se volteo indignado, no me podía contener la risa, de la acción del reclamo de Suguru...  
  
-Jajajajaja-  
  
-Urusai Hiro!!! No te rías!!-  
  
En eso; el pequeño, se acerco a mi, indignado, con un supuesto aire amansador, que lo hacia mas divertido, verlo así; algo no muy común del tecladista. Sabia hasta cierto punto, que el si estaba molesto, pero aun así, no podía contener la risa, el se acerco a mi, poniéndose frente a frente, nuestras narices, chocaban, y nuestros labios a un par de centímetros separados. Yo ya no me reía, simplemente tenia una sonrisa en los labios, y el estaba serio, de un momento a otro, mi sonrisa se relajo, dejando un semblante serio, igual al de Suguru. En un mal calculo de distancias, nuestros labios se rozaron, ocasionando un fuerte rubor en nosotros, fue tan solo un roce, pero sumamente excitante, y dulce. El retrocedió un poco, mientras que yo obligaba a mi cerebro, que procesara la información, lo mas rápido posible. Así que para que no siguiera retrocediendo, lo acerque a mi, poniendo mi mano en su estrecha cintura. Yo estaba sentado y el estaba parado, entre mis piernas, yo levantaba tan solo un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos castaños, lo obligue a descender, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo bese, esta vez, no fue un roce accidentado. Sentía, como se tensaba un instante, para que al otro, respondiera el beso con algo de torpeza, de lo que deduje, que este era su primer beso. Abrió un poco la boca, sugiriendo que introducirá mi lengua, su lengua me dio la bienvenida, con un pequeño juego de choques. Para no cortar el beso, respirábamos con la nariz, ocasionando pequeñas cosquillas, pero aparentemente el aire brindado, en tan pocas cantidades, no seria suficiente, así que disminuimos la intensidad del beso, haciéndolo mas sensual, que salvaje, nuestros labios se llegaban a despegar milímetros, para poder inhalar todo el aire que se pudiera, para continuar. En ese momento, sentía como de repente, el cuarto se lleno de ruido y algo de frió. Me separe de el, mientras buscaba con la vista origen de la molestia. Cual seria mi sorpresa, que Shuichi y K' se encontraban en el marco de la puerta adjunta, viendo todo el espectáculo, mientras que en la entrada de la habitacion, estaba Sakano-san... DIABLOS!!!!  
  
MUCHAS A LOS REVIEWS DE :  
  
Natcha: Muchas gracias por las porras, pero mejor ven a darme el besito si (callate pervertida)  
  
nat-chan07: Ya quiero ver tus fics, he estado esperando mucho por ellos, y como me desbloqueo??  
(que enfadosa es)  
  
Akania: Gracias por las porras  
  
Fujisaki Yami: Fujisaki no es malo, no mas que no comprende la situacion, no sabe ni J de lo  
que esta pasando, pero lo que pasa basicamente, es que esta celoso de Shuichi  
  
HISUMI-CHAN : QUE BAKA!! sabes hay tres capitulos aqui, bueno cuatro, asi que lee primero los  
demas para que te quejes!!! SI YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y TE ADORO, y nunca podre sacarte  
de mi corazon, linda niña (pervertida)  
  
HE INSISTO NO LE HAGAN CASO A LA NIÑA DE ENTRE LOS PARENTESIS (como si me dejaran de hacer caso tan solo por que lo dices) 


	5. Tohma, que haces aqui?

************Tohma, que haces aqui??*****************  
  
En cierta forma sabia que todo esto podria llegar a ser en cierta forma, como podria decirlo... peligroso.  
  
Habia comenzado a salir con Tohma, por ... demonios, ni siquiera sabia por que, pero tan solo sabia que le   
  
gradaba la compañia de Tohma -Un segundo!- desde cuando le habia comenzado hablar con esa informalidad, aunque la verdad es que Tohma tambien me dice por su primer nombre.  
  
Aun recuerdaba el momento en que salieron...  
  
una aparente coincidencia.  
  
*****FLASH BACK******  
  
Habia salido a comprar el nuevo libro de Eiri-san, habia ido a la libreria cerca de la casa. Al   
  
entrar a "ROD"[1], me encontre con Seguchi-san, tambien estaba comprando el nuevo libro de  
  
Eiri-san, pero... por que compraba los libros. El tenia la fortuna de pedirle la impresion del   
  
original a Eiri-san.   
  
Yo no habia notado a Seguchi-san, hasta que nos encontramos en la caja.  
  
-Ayaka-san, hace mucho que no la miraba ^_^ -  
  
-Ho.. hola... Seguchi-san -  
  
Estaba sumamente nerviosa...  
  
~Cobro todo junto??~  
  
-Si claro ^_^-  
  
-Seguchi-san... demo...-  
  
-No te preocupes ^_^ -  
  
Salimos de la libreria. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero por que?? Seguchi-san, cargaba la bolsa  
  
de los liros, mientras que yo caminaba un poco atras al lado de el...  
  
Luego se detuvo, y volteo a verme, con una cara confundida, pero aun asi muy bello... de   
  
donde salio eso...  
  
-Ayaka-san, por que se queda atras? ?o?-  
  
-Es.. bueno... yo... se supone que una mujer debe...-  
  
-Por mi no se preocupe Ayaka-san, deberia saber que yo no tengo un pensamiento muy   
  
tradicional. Asi que por mi no se preocupes por eso ^_^ -  
  
-Gracias Seguchi-san-  
  
-No le gustaria ir a comer algo Ayaka-san, no paso mucho tiempo por aqui, por que no me  
  
dices algun buen Restaurant, en el que podamos ir a comer ^_^ -  
  
-Pero... no quiero sonar desagradecida, pero y su esposa ? -  
  
- Vine a Kyoto, para arreglar unos negocios, y Mika-san, esta de vacaciones en Europa,  
  
asi que vine solo... Acaso no quieres venir UoU-  
  
-Claro que si quiero ir, pero no quiero aprovecharme de su gentileza...-  
  
-No se preocupe...-  
  
Con eso ultimo, nos marchamos a restaurant clasico, que estaba a media hora de la libreria  
  
Durante la comida, todo empezo de una forma muy formal, pero despues de unas horas de estar comiendo,   
  
la platica se hizo muy amena... demaciado.   
  
La noche ya habia caido, habia pasado toda la tarde fuera con Tohma-san. Mis padres estaban de  
  
negocios, asi que nadie sabia de mi salida, asi que no me preocupe por avisar.  
  
Despues de conversar un rato al final, salimos del Restaurant.  
  
Estaba lloviendo, y no traimos paraguas -el estupido informe decia "sera un bello dia   
  
SOLEADO" - no era algo de preocuparse, pero para cuando llegara a mi casa, o se desataria mas  
  
fuerte la lluvia, llegaria con pulmonia, terminaria empapada, y es muy peligroso ir sola de noche   
  
hasta mi casa.  
  
Parecia que Tohma-san tuviera la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos.  
  
-Te parece ir conmigo al hotel? Esta a una cuadra, desde hay podriamos llamar a un taxi, para que  
  
te lleve a tu casa.-  
  
-Gracias Tohma-san -  
  
Al llegar el hotel, comenzo la verdadera tormenta en nuestro "dia soleado"  
  
Duramos algo de tiempo para poder entrar al hotel, ya que la entrada estaba abarrotada de   
  
persona que buscaban un refugio contra la lluvia, al entrar estabamos mas que empapados, y la  
  
tormenta se desato con mucha mas fuerza.  
  
-Permiteme ir a buscar un taxi Ayaka-chan ^_^ -  
  
-Muchas gracia Tohma-san ^-^ -  
  
Tohma-san desaparecio entre la multitud, buscando un taxi libre, duro cerca de quince minutos   
  
entre la multitud, para luego darme una señal que hablaria con el gerente para algo... Despues de   
  
otro veintes minutos, Tohma llego con una cara de derrota... Ni siquiera el Gran Seguchi Tohma, pudo  
  
conseguir ganarle a la tormenta, no habia taxi's disponibles...  
  
-Lo lamento Ayaka-chan U_U, se supone que de aqui irias a tu casa, y ahora por mi culpa estas   
  
atorada en el hotel...-  
  
-No se preocupe, por lo menos no estamos bajo la lluvia n_n -  
  
-Lo se... pero aun asi... por que no mejor vamos a mi habitacion, para que se seque, por que el   
  
gerente me dijo que habria taxi's libres dentro de unas cuantas horas, y no creo que sea comodo   
  
andar mojada en el looby del hotel.-  
  
-Tiene razon Tohma-san-  
  
Cuando entramos al ascensor, muchas miradas nos observaban con "algo" de curiosidad. Es mas  
  
que obvio que "todo" el mundo sabia quien era el hombre a mi lado, y otras cuantas personas me   
  
conocian a mi. Espero que no piensen de forma errada, ya que el entrar al hotel con un hombre y   
  
subir a su habitacion es un "poco" sospechoso. Aparte yo nunca haria algo con Tohma...  
  
-Ayaka...GOMEN AYAKA-SAN-  
  
-No se preocupe que tal si usted me dice Ayaka, y yo le dire Tohma-  
  
Cuando entramos, wow, su habitacion era sumamente grande, paraecia un departamento, incluso  
  
mas grande que el departamente de Eiri-san. En la entrada habia una antesala muy elegante, todo   
  
eran muebles europeos viejos, de esos que ponen para decir que son muy costosos, luego se   
  
alcanzaba a ver unos biomos de ambos lados, el izquierdo estaba completamente cerrado, el otro, daba  
  
a una puerta, que segun yo era la alcoba.  
  
Cuando estabamos adentro, Tohma me indico que le siguiera. Entramos a la puerta detras del   
  
biombo.  
  
-Ayaka, de aquel lado esta el baño, yo creo que seria conveniente que se diera una ducha caliente,  
  
para evitar enfermase, ^_^, y mientras se baña yo mandare a lavar su ropa ^_^ -  
  
-Muchas gracias Tohma, pero...-  
  
-No se preocupe ^-^, cuando entre al baño, tome la bata, y ud, pone su ropa en esta bolsa y yo la   
  
mando lavar en lo que ud, se baña, ^-^-  
  
-Gracias ^_^-  
  
Sali del baño rapido, tenia frio asi que me iria a la habitacion, mientras el agua se calentaba.  
  
Al salir, me encontre con Tohma... pero este esta semi desnudo, no traia camiseta asi que se podian  
  
ver sus pectorales tan... y su espalda bien... Vamos Ayaka, esta casado... QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!  
  
Se supone que estoy saliendo con Hiro... pero Tohma...  
  
Sin darme cuenta me habia acercado al poderoso empresario, el se dio la vuelta, y me encontro   
  
demasiado cercca de el...  
  
**Ayaka traia la bata semi abierta desde la parte de arriba... asi que por un segundo basto para olvidar  
  
a Mika y a Hiro... Ayaka y Tohma se estaban besando... El beso que comenzo aparentando inocencia se  
  
volvio apasianado y salvaje. Ayaka luchaba con el pantalon, mientras que Tohma se dedicaba a revolver el   
  
cabello castaño. Ya el pantalon estaba desabrochado apunto de caer, la bata de Ayaka estaba mas que   
  
abierta debido a las caricias compartidas.   
  
En un momento ya estaban en la cama, la ropa mojada en el suelo.   
  
Los dos se besaban con locura extrema. Ya desnudos, con la bata debajo de ellos y los pantalones perdidos  
  
se dedicaron a las caricias lujuriosas. Ya cuando aperentaban tomar mas en serio la situacion aparte de   
  
caricias en la piel y besos por el cuerpo. Tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Se separaron asustados al reaccionar y ver en la situacion en la que estaban.  
  
Tohma se levanto, tomo la bata de baño de Mika, y fue haber quien habia interrumpido la situacion.   
  
Abrio la puerta un poco para ver que querian.  
  
-Si?#-  
  
-Disculpe, el servicio a la habitacion y tambien vine por la ropa ^_^U-  
  
-Yo no pedi nada #-  
  
-Pero si el gerente me dijo que trajera té y viniera a recojer ropa mojada bajo su peticion ^_^U-  
  
-Deme un segundo-  
  
Tohma entro por las ropas, sin darse cuenta que dejo la puerta abierta. Ayaka aun estaba en la cama, pero cubierta con las sabanas...  
  
Pero para cuando se giro para darle las ropas, vio que el mozo miraba con ojos inmensos a Ayaka, ella tan solo  
  
se giro, para ocultar el sonrojo.  
  
Tohma miro todo en camara lenta, mientras que su mente intentaba ingeniarselas para intentar salir de esa, asi   
  
que lo unico que atino hacer, fue correr al mozo.  
  
Ayaka y Tohma se sentaron en la cama. Ella cubierta por sabanas y el con la bata... nadie sabia que decir   
  
hasta que Tohma, reacciono rapido y llamo al gerente, hablo desde la antesala. A los minutos volvio aparentemente mas calmado.  
  
-Ayaka...-  
  
-...-  
  
-Espero que... no te preocupes ^_^ U-  
  
-QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!?!?!? ME DICES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO ALGUIEN NOS VIO "EN LA CAMA", Y TU   
  
NO PASAS DE DESAPERCIBIDO!! SIENDO SEGUCHI TOHMA, TODO MUNDO CONOCE TU CARA, Y TAMBIEN LA DE TU MUJER, Y YO NO SOY ELLA!!!-  
  
-Calma Ayaka, hable con el gerente, el se encargara de que no se haga un escandalo, claro si tu dejas de gritar, nadie se enterara de nada ^_^ -  
  
**********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****************  
  
Asi habia comenzado todo...   
  
Termino con Hiro de forma muy informal... Ignorandolo, no regresando sus llamadas, simplemente se separaron, en cambio Tohma, a los dias se divorcio de Mika. Todo fue muy intimo, asi que nadie se dio cuenta, ya que procuraban sin levantar sospechas. Y como Mika no queria ningun escandalo, se limito al papeleo.  
  
Todo habia empezado por Eiri-san... y Eiri-san seria el que terminaria con eso.  
  
**Apartir de esa vez, ella y Tohma, compartian la cama, y compartian el sueño de que en algun momento, fuera Eiri-san con quien compartieran la cama... Ambos consientes de todo, trabajarian para poder estar con Eiri-san   
  
____________________________________N/A  
  
Ya se que llevo mucho sin actualizar, GOMEN!!!   
  
Pero la vida da muchas vueltas @_@!! Y LOS VIRUS JODE** MUCHO!!! ME HECHARON A PERDER MI SEGUNDO DISCO DURO!!! Donde tenia la actualizacion de mi vida en Estados Unidos, y otras...  
  
(VERBO!!!)callate!!! lo del disco duro si es cierto T^T  
  
Bueno... gracias a   
  
~Selene Sumeragi!!!! Muchas gracias!!!^0^ y no me quitas tiempo... y si va haber slash **  
  
~nat-chan07!!! Arigato!! Pero yy... actualiza por fa!!!  
  
~Hikaru Itsuko, Yo si vi sus caras, y estaban con ojos de plato O_O!!!jojojo  
  
~yatta, ?? no entendi...@_@...un seg... confundiste mi fic con otro T^T como eres cruel!!  
  
~ARASHI, no te preocupes va haber MUCHO SLASH **  
  
~zhakdna-yhizet, no es niña^_^U, es hombre, pero antes era una mujer mi conciencia pero se tuvo que ir, jejeje ^_^U, ahora es Andrea, es que es italiano,jejeje. Si tu consuelas a Shu-chan y yo consuelo a mi **YUKI**  
  
Bueno... muchas gracias quienes me han tenido paciencia por este fic ^_^ y prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido  
  
[1] Es el titulo de un anime llamado Read Or Die, ROD 


	6. Una botella, mas otra botella, mas otra ...

----Una botella...otra botella... otra botella, igual a un Yuki alcoholico...-------------  
  
Mika habia dejado el departamento, hace cuanto? Unos dias? unas semanas?   
  
No importaba, se dedicaba a saturase la sangre con alcohol, y con tanta nicotina, para no estar conciente de lo que pasaba...  
  
Se supone que debia luchar por mantener a Shuichi en casa, pero la frialdad de su corazon aun continuaba presente, es cierto que habia disminuido en demacia gracias al pequeño hiperactivo rosado... pero no dejaba de ser Yuki Eiri Uesugi, el hombre frio... Cuantas ganas tenia de ir, de hotel en hotel, buscando a su Shuichi... buscar de puerta en puerta, olvidarse de su orgullo y poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo extrañaba... Pero no, el tenia dignidad, no estaba en su cabeza perderla...  
  
Aunque la verdad... que dignidad le quedaba, encontrandose, en un chiquero, pestilente a alcohol y tabaco. Cualquier persona que entrara, no podria soportar las nausas de la horrible combinacion, incluyendo que este ambiente llevaba mucho tiempo asi... El humo no se extendia tan solo en su habitacion, si no que ya incluso en todo el departamento, las ventanas no se abrian desde la horrible noticia...  
  
La puerta retumbaba, pero seguia tan ebrio y tan drogado por la nicotina, que le fue imposible parar para abrir la puerta.  
  
Despues de un rato, cualquiera pensaria que la molestia al otro lado de la puerta se hiria, pero no... permanecia inmutable...  
  
Luego se escucho como el seguro de la puerta se abria... Nadie tenia llaves de su casa, a excepcion de Shuichi... SHUICHI!! Shuichi habia vuelto y el no se encontraba presentable, y la casa apestaba a cigarro, algo que no le gustaba a Shuichi en lo absoluto... Se levanto torpente, con el paso inseguro, decidido abrir los ventanales de la sala. Poco a poco, logro abrir las ventanas corredisas, para que entrara el aire... Luego literalmente corrio hasta la puerta para ver a su Shuichi.  
  
Cual seria su sorpresa, al encontrarse cara a cara con...  
  
-Tatsuha... QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!-  
  
Mas que enojo, era decepcion, el pensar que su chiquillo habia vuelto lo habia llenado de esperanzas inocentes, que habia infudado su hermano. Tatsuha no reacciono como siempre aventandose a las piernas de su hermano para pedirle hospedaje, sino que le dedico una mirade de enojo.  
  
-Vengo por las cosas de Shuichi... Hiro hablo hace poco, y me dijo que Shuichi, se encontraba un poco mejor, y me pidio qu viniera por sus cosas...-  
  
Estaba por entrar a la "casa", pero Yuki, hiso lo mas patetico que se puede uno imaginar, algo completamente distinto ha su comportamiento "normal"  
  
Se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano, llorando por que no le quitara los pocos recuerdos de Shu-chan...   
  
Tatsuha comenzo a alarmarse, NUNCA habia visto a su hermano asi de indefenso. Incluso despues del incidente de Kitazawa, nunca pudo ver a su hermano mostrar otra actitud de "Te voy a partir la cara" con el... ahora estaba completamente abatido. Cuando su preocupacion comenzaba a aumentar. Le dio la patada a alcohol, proveniente de su boca y su ropa... estaba ebrio... esa era la unica razon, para expresar sus sentimientos de forma deshinibida.   
  
El joven de cabello negro, estaba sumamente molesto, indignado y decepcionado. De un solo puñetazo dejo a su hermano en el suelo.   
  
-Que te crees?-  
  
Yuki, habia vuelto en si, despues del golpe dado por Tatsuha.  
  
-Si tanto quieres a Shuichi, por que no vas en busca de el? En vez de quedarte aqui, mentando madres, y rompiendote la cabeza, con quien se ha de estar revolcando el pequeño?-  
  
Diablos! Eso nunca debio decirlo Tatsuha... nunca debio exponer, la poca relacion que comenzaba con el cantante...  
  
-Que?!-  
  
Ahora como saldria de esa? Tatsuha amaba y adoraba a Ryuichi Sakuma-sama, pero el pequeño Shuichi, le habia llenado de ternura el corazon, cuando lo encontro de casualidad, en el hotel de Okinawa, en el cual el pasaba unas pequeñas vacaciones... Fue despues de que Hiro y Suguro comensaran a salir, y ese se habia abierto un poco mas. Pero se abrio con el!Con el hermano del amor de su vida.  
  
Ambos estaban concientes, de que su relacion no era algo serio, se tenian un cariño muy grande, pero sin llegar a lo mismo que sentian por Yuki o Ryuichi. Pero Tatsuha decidio, sacarlo de su hoyo con un poco de ayuda, y a Tatsuha le agraba la compañia del pelirosado, asi que no habia problemas. Mientras claro, Tatsuha no se le ocurria intentar darse un faje con Shuichi.   
  
Pero en una de sus salidas sucedio... un beso algo apasionado, a los que ya se habian acostumbrado.  
  
Por eso fue el comentario de Tatsuha, que no le importaba Shuichi?  
  
-QUIEN ES EL INFELIZ QUE SE LE ACERCA A MI SHUICHI!! HIROSHI? EL IDIOTA DEL PRIMO DE TOHMA? ACASO ES K'?...  
  
Despues de analizar un poco la actitud de Tatsuha, Yuki descubrio en sus ojos la respuesta...  
  
-No... ERES TU!!!-  
  
Yuki se le avento en cima, dandole varios golpes... Como se atrevia su hermano a ponerle un dedo a su Shuichi, y venir con el cinismo de decirle que alguien se revuelca con el cantante.  
  
Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, por coraje y por miedo, logro quitarse a Yuki de encima, y salir disparado a la habitacion de este.. Ya que gracias a su estado alcoholico, no era tan fuerte.  
  
Cuando estaba detras y seguro de la puerta de la habitacion de Yuki, tan solo escucho el forcejeo de la perilla y varios golpes continuos.  
  
-MALDITO PUTO!! ERES UNA PERRA, TATSUHA! ME ESCUCHAS!! COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERLE UN DEDO EN CIMA A SHUICHI!!-  
  
El joven de 16 años se habia cabreado por los comentarios del escritor. Y no penso lo que dijo...  
  
-SI! SOY UN MALDITO PUTO! QUE HACE GEMIR A SHUICHI! Y SI VIERAS COMO LE GUSTA, PRINCIPALMENTE CUANDO LE ACARICIO LA ESPALDA, SI VIERAS ESE LUNAR COQUETO QUE TIENE EN LA ESPALDA!! COMO GUSTA HACERLO GRITAR DE PLACER!!!-  
  
Cuando callo, se dio cuenta, que tan grave fue lo que habia dicho... Le habia dicho a su hermano que se habia tirado a Shuichi... Conocia el lunar de la espalda de Shuichi, por que ambos habian nadado en la pisina del hotel, no por que hubieran compartido la cama.  
  
-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA TATSUHA!! ME ESCUCHAS??!! ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA TATSUHA!! Y DE ESTA CASA NO SALDRAS VIVO!!!-  
  
Lo que temia, habia logrado cabrear a su hermano hasta cierto punto que le deseaba la muerte... que hiva a hacer?  
  
n/a  
  
No se me ocurre que mas poner... Asi que le dejo hasta aqui... Si me quieren fusilar avisenme para darme a la huida..jejeje....  
  
Bueno gracias por leerme!! a:  
  
-nat-chan07  
  
Pues... ni que fuera tan santo Tohma... y pues Ayaka... Si Ayaka si es una perra, pero que se le va hacer?  
  
-yatta  
  
Si los vieras, fue tan gracioso.jajajaja....y si me tienes que esperar por que no te queda de otra, ajajajaja  
  
-Hikaru Itsuko  
  
Pues aqui esta el sexto, haber cuanto tardo en subir el septimo  
  
-BISHOUJO-HENTAI  
  
SOY TAN SEXY, SOY TAN SEXY, Y ME PUEDO PONER REVIEWS YO SOLITA,JAJAJAJA... 


	7. En la cama

----------En la cama---------------  
  
Suguru sentia como su cabeza subia y bajaba, en movimientos ritmicos, debidos a la respiracion de su amante, habian terminado la "sesion" que muy comunte tenian, mientras que yo no llegara Shuichi. Ya que en varias ocaciones, estaban por llegar a partes mas interesantes, cuando el pelirojo, escuchaba el lloriqueo del otro lado de la puerta. Se levantaba, y le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz, disculpandose con el. Pero tenia que entender que Shuichi siempre formaria parte de Hiro. Aunque no le gustara esa situacion, tenia que aprender a compartir a su koi.   
  
Pero ese dia, Shuichi no habia llegado.  
  
Ellos se habian amado como si existiera el mañana... o como si pudiera llegar Shuichi.  
  
Suguro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, que era mas marcada en la frente. Nunca le agrado la idea de estar sucio. Asi que con cuidado de no despertar a su amante, tomo una ducha rapida. Para poder continuar con su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. El observar como sube y baja el pecho de Hiro, cuando duerme.  
  
Siempre le fotografiaba.  
  
Saco la camara de entre el equipaje que llevaba. Se acerco... y comenzo la funcion.  
  
Nunca le gustaron las fotos cuando el salia despierto, eran demaciado artificiales, pero su querido "señor" cabello de fuego, no le permitia tomarle fotos, menos cuando estaba conciente.  
  
Pero el estar durmiendo en la misma cama, le enseño que el guitarrista, tiene un sueño pesado, mas cuando el esta a su lado.  
  
Asi que tan solo se dedico a tomar las fotos, para luego revelarlas el mismo... nunca permitiria que alguien mas viera a ese angel cariñoso que tiene por novio. Ya habia comprado muchos album's, aunque Hiro le preguntara siempre para que eran, ya que el nunca fue muy dado a las fotos.Y por lo tanto no tenian muchas fotos juntos. Suguru se limitaba a sonreir... y le decia que eran para "algo".  
  
Dejo de tomar fotos a los veinte minutos. Por que aparentemente estaba a punto de ser descubierto.  
  
Hiro comenzo a hacer esos ruidos chistosos que hace momentos antes de despertar... y Suguru traia entre las pequeñas manos, la camara fotografica...Como se hiba a poder disculpar con el, cuando ya sabia que no tenia gusto por las camaras. Algo ironico, siempre lo penso... Son un grupo de musica, siempre en la pantalla... Cuando despertara le preguntaria el por que, de su poco agrado a las camaras...  
  
No se habia levantado. Falsa alarma.  
  
Pero como ya no se queria arriesgar, guardo la camara en el mismo lugar, de donde la habia sacado.  
  
Se desvistio nuevamente, y se volvio acurrucar en el regazo de Hiro. Acercando su oreja, al pecho de este para escuchar el sonido favorito que tenia... Tu..Tu..Tu.. A Suguru, podria jurar que el sonido del corazon de Hiro, le decia "TU"... y por esa simple razon, Suguru podia ser mas empalagozo que Shuichi. Tan solo para poder escuchar el ritmico movimiento del corazon del guitarrista.  
  
Hiro se habia despertado, cuando sintio como Suguru se acomodaba en el pecho. Podria jurar que siempre se ponia de ese mismo lado, con la cabeza de lado, meditando. Manteniendo la expresion que pone cuando hace arreglos a la musica. Esa mirada tan pensativa y determinada.  
  
Nunca comprenderia por que lo hacia, nunca le podria incomodar...pero tenia la curiosidad de saber por que acostaba en el regazo izquierdo de el... pero como decia Ayaka, hablando se entiende la gente.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...  
  
Ayaka...  
  
Penso que la habia olvidado...  
  
Suguru, sintio rapidamente el cambio del ritmo del corazon, del romantico "Tu...Tu...Tu..." se habia cambiado en "Ella...Ella...Ella..."  
  
No podia ser cierto... Estaba pensando en esa mujer.  
  
Como podia hacerle eso... habian pasado un par de meses, y nunca habian vuelto a mencionar el nombre de Ayaka, en la habitacion de o en cualquier situacion...  
  
Su corazon volvio con el viejo ritmo "Ella...Ella...Ella..."  
  
Se levanto del regazo de este, dandole la espalda... Que podria decirle respecto a su defensa.  
  
-Hiroshi...-  
  
El guitarrista sabia que queria decir el pianista, al mencionar su nombre completo.  
  
-...-  
  
-Por que... por que piensas en ella?-  
  
Como tenia miedo de lastimar al pequeño... No le amaba... nunca le amo, y a ella si... De alguna manera sabia el Pianista que Hiro no correspondia el sentimiento de amor de el... pero de alguna manera estaba seguro que todo saldria bien...  
  
-Sugu... ella... fue una persona de la que me enamore...-  
  
El niño sabia por donde hiva el asunto.  
  
-Y... a mi?... Me amas?-  
  
Sabia que era muy rapido para un "te amo", pero tenia que saber si su relacion seria mas seria, que un simple juego.  
  
-No... Suguru, yo nunca te quise, no te ame, no me gustaste...-  
  
El pobre sentia que cada palabra le rompia el alma, en tajadas tan pequeñas, que serian imposibles de remendar.  
  
-Por que...-  
  
Ya no podia seguir aguantando las lagrimas. Miro a Hiro que seguia sentado en la cama, viendolo con dulsura... como podia llegar a ser tan cinico... eso era lo que pensaba el pobre niño. Como pudo jugar con el.  
  
-Suguru.. es que es imposible... simplemente imposible...-  
  
Ya no aguanto mas... se levanto decidido a salir de esa habitacion, recojiendo algunos pedazos de su corazon.   
  
Hiro lo detuvo del brazo, con ojos interrogantes.   
  
"Maldito cinico" es lo que se repetia en su mente, como podia verle asi, despues de lo que le habia dicho.  
  
-Mi pequeño...-  
  
El guitarrista extendio su mano para rozar su mejilla, aunque este retrocedio.  
  
-Tienes que aprender a escuchar a las personas, cuando hablan. De principio a fin. Y yo no he terminado.-  
  
-COMO QUE NO? ME DICES QUE NO ME AMAS, QUE NO ME QUIERES, QUE NO TE GUSTO... QUE MAS QUIERES QUE ESPERE? ME QUIERES TAN SOLO PARA HUMILLARME?-  
  
Los ojos del chico de cabello largo, se abrieron indignados y molestos. Pero luego de controlarse en menos de medio segundo, se calmo y pudo sentar a su niño en su regazo.  
  
-Por eso se hacen los chismes... Suguru, tu no me puedes gustar, quererte o amarte...-  
  
Este cerro los ojos, mientras por sus pestañas escurrian lagrimas de dolor...  
  
-Por que simplemente te adoro...-  
  
El abrio los ojos sin comprender...  
  
-Este es un pequeño castigo, para que siempre, me dejes terminar de hablar. Yo te adoro... siempre te adore, nunca pase por etapas tan vanales, yo te adore al instante que te conoci... La forma de componer... de verte... de ser... de amar...  
  
El niño se sonrojo, al ultimo comntario.  
  
-Pero si quieres... te amo... pero bueno.. ya seria decision tuya...-  
  
El tecladista, se le avalanzo a los brazos, buscando el perdon de su amado, al haberse portado de una forma tan inmadura, muy poco caracteristica de el... pero cuando esta con el pelirojo, su actitud se relajaba, lo suficiente para llegarlo a comparar con Shuichi...  
  
Estaban "pidiendose disculpas" mutuamente... caricias, besos... volverian a lo que estaban haciendo por la noche cuando...  
  
Hiro se levanto y le dio un beso en la nariz..  
  
-Otra vez...-  
  
Fue mas un susurro, que no alcanzo a escuchar el guitarrista.   
  
Cuando Hiro llego a la puerta, giro para ver Suguru, indicandole que se pusiera deperdida unos pantalos. El ya se los habia puesto.  
  
Suguru, suspiro cansado, y se puso unos pantalones de pijama de Hiro, le quedaban "algo" grandes, pero se los acomodo ajustandolos a la cadera. Se volteo para ver que opinaba Hiro...  
  
-Si no fuera por que es Shuichi, dejaria valiendo en la puerta a quien sea, incluso a Seguchi... por que asi como te veo... te ves...-  
  
Hiro tan solo se lamio los labios de forma provocativa, haciendo sonrojar en extremo al pequeño Suguru.  
  
-Compermiso...-  
  
Hiro salio, y Suguru, fue a la cocina..  
  
Ya en la pequeña cocineta, Suguru ya sabia la rutina, lloriqueos, la etapa de enojo, la parte depresiva, y luego le daba hambre, o queria algo dulce, asi que aprendio hacer Hot-cakes, para asi poder comer algo que le gusta de paso que terminaba de hacer su numerito.  
  
Suguru comenzaba artarse de la "pequeña" precensia de Shuichi... que no podia hacer como antes y tirarse a la bebida, pero ya sin molestar...  
  
Como no podia dejar en paz a Hiro.  
  
En la "sala", Shuichi empezaba a llorar fuera de lo normal... Su mirada estaba perdiendo brillo, esos grandes ojos de inocencia, se estaban volviendo rasgados y depresivos, el llanto era llanto... no un berreo que normalmente Shuichi llamaba llanto. Ya no atendia a su persona. Se miraba desgastado, y mas delgado que antes.  
  
El llanto de hoy, era mas sumiso y escondido...  
  
Shuichi, sabia que molestaba a Suguru llegando asi sorpresivamente con ellos. Hiro nunca le diria nada lo sabia, pero no queria ocacionar problemas con su pareja actual.   
  
Por eso que en vez de ir con Hiro al primer sentimiento de depresion, se hiba con Tatsuha, pero si este estaba ocupado, se hiva a tomar solo... Tatsuha seguia siendo menor... no podia corromperlo asi.  
  
Se hiba al bar-restaurant, que estaba a unas cuadras. Bebia lo suficiente, para no molestar a nadie durante varios dias.  
  
Pero luego Tatsuha se entero, y dijo que era suficente que hiria por sus cosas a la casa de su hermano... Y eso fue hace unas semanas... Y aun no volvia, que lo estaria denteniendo?  
  
Pues aun no mato a Tatsuha... DIABLOS!! DIJE AUN? QUISE DECIR, QUE NO PASARA TODABIA... DIABLOS!! mmhh.. ustedes no escucharon esto...  
  
DIABLOS!  
  
Pues apelen por la vida del pobre niño Uesugi...jejeje....jejeje... ya que tan solo pueden apelar por el en este capitulo, para poder empezar a contar los votos!! pero si no me agrada... (para que dices que voten, si ya tienes en tu mente retorcida, lo que le haras?)Callate!! Es como en las elecciones, hay que aparentar que tienen voz y voto...jejejeje  
  
ALCOHOLICO SHUICHI!!!   
  
Ahora podran ir a tomar junto Shuichi y Yuki...jejeje..jejeje  
  
Pues mejor pasemos a lo mejor de los capitulos... LOS REVIEWS!!  
  
rikkutomoe  
  
Pues ya sabes!! Si quieres que viva, apela por su vida!! Por que Yuki, puede volverse loco de celos y matarlo... eso seria interesante!!  
  
natcha  
  
sabes que ocupe a una amiga para poder traducir lo que dijiste? habla un poco diferente por fa!! SOY MEXICANA...NO ENTIENDO NIMADRES!!! pero segun lo que me dijo mi hermana Nayru Duchelle... pues don't worry be happy... todo se resolvera poco a poquito!! jejejej  
  
Hikaru Itsuko  
  
Pues no dices... quieres que viva o muera... seria interesante que fuera ascesinado, pero su propio hermano seria capaz? de matar otra vez?jejeje  
  
Mokuren  
  
Muchas gracias.. Y SI!! AYAKA ES UNA ZORRA MALDITA!!! Y pues aun no le daremos el toque de gracia a Shuichi y a Yuki... Y pues por ahora no hare sufrir a Hiro... si no a Tatsuha...jejejeje  
  
Diora Whiten  
  
QUE FELCIDAD ALGUIEN TAMBIEN IGUAL DE DESORDENADA QUE YO !!O (por favor... tu cuarto parece zona de desastres!) grr... (uuuyy ultimamente te estas portando extraño)  
  
Pues creeme hare sufrir a Tatsuha... ahora que vuelvo a leer tu review, ya vi que tu votas por muerte.  
  
nat-chan07  
  
segura? UUUUUUyy neta... aun no te enviado las preguntas.... ahorita me meto a mi cuenta y te las envio... que weba... mejor linkeo y te las dejo como review... pero si no puedo te las envio...jejeje  
  
VOTEN!!  
  
(QUE NO ESCUCHARON!! NI SE DESGASTEN! ELLA VA HACER LO QUE QUIERA!!)CALLATE!! 


	8. ¿Estas seguro?

-----¿Estas seguro?-----  
  
Ayaka caminaba como leon enjaulado, en la habitacion del hotel, mientras que Tohma, se encontraba en el escritorio de la sala, con la laptop encendida, escribiendo lo mas rapido, mientras averiguaba algo con quien sabe quien, sobre unas contraseñas. Ayaka nunca comprendia, como era que ese rubio lograba hacer tantas cosas a la vez, hablar por el celular, escribir y leer en el ordenador, sin ver cuando escribia, ya que en esos momentos la miraba con ojos insinuantes.  
  
A la dos horas de haber comenzado con el "trabajo", colgo el celular, mientras que apagaba la maquina, para levantarse, poniendo sus manos en el hombro donde sostenia el celular, para darle un fallido masaje.  
  
La chica de cabello castaño se le acerco, manteniendo los ojos azul oscuro con una expresion de estar esperando, a Tohma, en sus asuntos, en los cuales ella fue excluida. Algo que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Despues de transformarse en la amante de Tohma, este siempre la mantenia al tanto de sus acciones, incluyendo las que no son muy "comunes" en el ambiente de trabajo de una disquera. Pero apesar de todo Ayaka, siempre le señalaba cualquier error que pudiera tener su trabajo. Por eso Tohma le contaba gran parte, si no es que todo, referente a sus planes, ya que era casi como el, calculador, y frio. Siempre manteniendo su necesidades como prioridad, sin importar que en el paso se llevara un par de personas en el transcurso de su meta... a final de cuentas, para que tienes tanto dinero, si con el no te puedes arreglar los problemas pasajeros, ya fueran comprar un silencio, o una indemnizacion por algun "error". A final de cuentas todo se resolvia con dinero, o con referencias de parte de el.  
  
Cuando la ojiazul vio que su "compañero" de cama, se levantaba por fin de ese escritorio. Se le acerco decidida, que queria algo de atencion, no eran pareja; y estaba conciente de que no sentia mas que placer con su compañia sin excederse a algo mas, pero aun asi, era un ser humano que deseaba convivencia y la unica persona para poder realizar esa actividad era el tecladista.  
  
-Ahora no... estoy ocupado-  
  
Primero no le permitia volver a su casa, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, segun sus palabras "indefinido". Aunque habia hablado diciendo que se quedaria ella en Japon, bajo el cuidado de el mismo. A ella no le sentaba muy el estar encerrada, y mas sin poder hacer algo...  
  
El "lindo" de Tohma, se la habia pasado entre la laptop, el celular, y bajar a comer, cosa que para ella estaba extrictamente prohibido... "para que bajas, si te pueden traer la comida aqui" esas fueron sus palabras, claras indirectas, de "quedate, y no hay excusas para que se te ocurra salir", no por nada fue educada para ser la mejor esposa. Paciente, perceptiva, inteligente, y buena amante. Aunque en lo ultimo no fue enseñada, se le dieron diversos tipos de libros, referente al tema, para que el dia especial, todo fuera perfecto. Asi como Tohma lo habia comprobado mas de una vez, en esa semana, pero en esta ultima, la mantenia ignorada.  
  
-Y que pensaba que le hiba a proponer Seguchi-san-  
  
Tohma, estaba conciente, que Ayaka utilizaba tan solo su apellido, y le hablaba de una forma formal, cuando ya estaba harta de que la ignoraba, dos meses no se pasan volando...  
  
-Ayaka, no estoy para tus reproches...-  
  
-Pero yo no le estoy reprochando nada-  
  
Manteniendo una sonrisa cinica, en la cara. La castaña habia aprendido muy de parte de Tohma, las sonrisitas "soy linda, apesar de que por dentro te quiero matar"  
  
-Ayaka, llevamos trabajando varios meses, en esto... Desde que nos vimos en la libreria... lo recuerdas, eso fue hace mucho-  
  
-Lo se...-  
  
-Y sabes muy bien, por que estoy conectado a la red, y hablando por el telefono... estoy terminando de atar cabos... nada facil...-  
  
-Pero tu conoces mis capiciddes, y te puedo facilitar el trabajo-  
  
-Si las conosco, pero en hatar los ultimos datos, es mas dificil, y no tienes ese tipo de experiencia... luego te explicare como hacerlos... hasta el ultimo cabello de cientos de personas, tienen que estar cubiertos, para no ser atrapados-  
  
Ayaka estaba harta de la prepotencia que se lo estaba diciendo...   
  
-Pero ya se ha dado cuenta Eiri...-  
  
El murmullo de la joven, fue escuchado por el rubio, pero haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, no dijo nada al respecto... aunque le habia molestado bastante el comentario mas por que era cierto.  
  
Tohma no queria seguir escuchando las replicas de la chica... y como lo mejor que podia hacer, era cerrarle la boca...  
  
Cuando Ayaka, estaba por replicar, tenia los ojos cerrados, para aprentar restarle importancia al asunto para molestar mas al tecladista. Pero fue incapaz de decir algo, por que Tohma, se le habia abalanzado, tomando sus labios con los suyos, para no dejarla decir mas, introdujo su lengua en su boca, con sus manos, subio a Ayaka a su cadera, mientras que sus manos, la sostenian, ella abrazaba a Tohma, desde la espalda, caminaron hacia atras lo suficiente, para caer en una de las antiguedades de la sala...   
  
Ayaka estaba desnuda como siempre, con las piernas abiertas, y Tohma entre ellas, haciendole sentir como su cuerpo padecia de pequeños shocks electricos, que tanto le gustaban. Subiendo poco a poco, Tohma llego al cuello de ella, y lo beso, dejando asi cuatro marcas mas en aquel cuerpo juvenil. Uno en los muslos, otro en el vientre a un lado del ombligo, otro en el pecho y el ultimo en el cuello. Algo que el detestaba, por que siempre tenia gusto por guardar las apariencias, pero las ventajas de una mujer joven y oculta, le permitian, exteriorizar cualquier cosa que deseaba.   
  
A las cuatro horas, dos cuerpos sudorosos sobre un sofa de tela de terciopelo, quedo arruinado; por que primero antes que nada, le habian roto el brazo izquierdo, que estaba unido al resto del sofa; el terciopelo quedo "manchado". El cuerpo feminino que estaba debajo, con la respiracion regulada, tenia el pecho un remolino de cabellos dorados, de un hombre con sonrisa encantadora, al cual no amaba...  
  
-Pues mi "querida" Ayaka...-  
  
-Si mi "amado" Tohma...-  
  
-Mas vale, que Eiri-san, nunca se entere que nosotros fuimos los que hackeamos su ordenador y enviamos la carta a Shindou-san...-  
  
-Ya lo creo...-  
  
------------n/A-------------  
  
Pues quien no sabia quien habia enviado el mail... aqui esta...jajaja... por favor era muy obvio, pero aqui esta el resultado....jojojojo...  
  
QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero muchas gracias a los que me dejaron uno....  
  
nat-chan07  
  
Yupi, saldre en el fic!!!!!! y sin pensar en preguntas, aunque tengo unas que me gustaria que me contestara Sakano... Digo, alguna vez se le antojo con K' o con Tohma? vamos el tipo tiene delirios con los rubios, es mas que obvio... y si no es asi, acaso fue con Mika? Sabes que el sexo, es un antistresante natural?  
  
yatta  
  
Pues... como aun no hay muchos votos... pues hare como toda buena autora... HARE LO QUE QUIERO JOJOJOJOJO....  
  
natcha  
  
no entendi? que tenia que responder? dime bien la pregunta y te la contesto con mucho gusto...  
  
QUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR, JOJOJO? HABER HABER DIGANME DIGANME...JEJEJEJE (callate que alguien lo vendra haciendo) uuuyy... vamos soy linda, nadie quiere matar a una chica tan dulce) cof..mentira..cof..cof...) te oi...¬¬ 


	9. No soy tu

**_NO SOY TU_**

* * *

Yuki estaba gritando, berreando más por dolor que por despecho. Juraba por la muerte de Tatsuha, mientras que lo que realmente deseaba era su propia muerte. Sabiendo que su frialdad, y su descortesía habían arrojado a Shuichi a los brazos de su propio hermano, alejándolo de el. 

-¡Maldita zorra¡Eres un cualquiera¡Traición! –

Si esto hubiera sucedido tiempo atrás, quien hubiera estado gritando sería Shuichi por el hecho de alguna traición que le hubiera hecho a el. Siendo el, el traidor. Quien diría que hoy, era el Yuki Eiri Uesugi la persona engañada.

-¡Me haz traicionado¡Te haz revolcado con la persona que yo amó¡Era un desgraciado infeliz!-

Como le dolía el corazón, lo había perdido y ya no podría hacer nada. Shuichi había decidido dejarlo, Shuichi había decidido engañarlo, Shuichi había decidido perderlo. Y Yuki había decidido perderlo.

-¡Me lo has arrebatado¡Me haz quitado a Shuichi¡Me haz arrebatado el amor!-

Tatsuha comenzó a odiar las palabras de su hermano, sus tonterías. Sus palabras infantiles, el creer que por acostarse con alguien, el perdería el amor de Shuichi, que aunque fuera cierto, Shuichi siempre amaría con locura al tonto escritor que el tenía por hermano.

-¡Eres tu un idiota hermano¡Yo no te quite a Shuichi¡Tu haces el trabajo muy bien no ocupas de mi ayuda!-

El corazón de Yuki, se rompía cada vez más. Las verdades que decía su hermano, juntas las mentiras hechas verdad en un momento de enojo, hacían que la confianza, el amor, la esperanza y la fe que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor se fueran abajo. Y el culpable de todo era Shuichi, que lo había convencido que el mundo es bello, lo engañara de esa forma.

-¡Cállate maldita zorra! Tu me lo arrebataste, no nos conocías. ¡El siempre me ha sido fiel¡Tú lo arruinaste!-

-¡Dime zorra, no me importa¡Tu te has portado igual que yo, te has acostado con muchísimas personas!-

-¡Nunca me acosté con alguien que tu amaras¡Nunca te trate de esa forma tan despreciable!-

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso¡Te acostaste una vez con Ryuichi¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste?-

-¡Estaba ebrio! Y ese tonto no opuso resistencia… ¡O sea que te acostaste con Shuichi por despecho!-

-¡No soy tú¡Shuichi merece ser tratado con respeto¡No como tu lo tratabas!-

Yuki dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Tatsuha No soy tú No soy tú . El no era Yuki Eiri, y aun así Shuichi se había acostado con Tatsuha.

-¡Eres un idiota¡Que no sabe mantener una relación!-

-¡Cállate desgraciado¡Tú eres el que es una maldita ramera! Te acuestas con quien puedes-

-¡Soy un maldito pirujo y lo acepto! Pero tú¡Nunca aceptaste que Yuki te violo y te gustará!-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El pelinegro había firmado su carta de defunción. Yuki Eiri Uesugi había perdido el control. Estaba destrozando la puerta de su cuarto con una silla de la cocina. Tatsuha se encontraba al otro extremo muerto de nervios. Había tocado la fibra mas sensible del escritor, nadie comentaba la violación. Y el cometió la idiotez de decirle algo sobre Yuki.

Se arrincono en un esquina, estaba temblando. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de un miedo revivido. Aun recordaba, tenía tan solo seis años, cuando el llego. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos muy tiernos y el cabello de oro.

Tatsuha estaba con las manos tapándose los oídos y presionándose la cabeza, tenía las pupilas dilatadas del miedo. Era tan solo un manojo de nervios.

¿Que tienes pequeño/

/Mi papá, dice que las personas no deben estar tan cerca de otros./

/No, tú papa se equivoca. ¿Crees que yo te haría daño/

/No/

/Claro que no. Tu hermano confía mucho en mi. Y también tu hermana/

/Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto/

El golpe sordo, y el castañeo de los dientes. Era el único sonido existente. Con un golpe final, la puerta callo al suelo. Dejando ver al mismo rubio.

¡Déjame/

/Shh... Calma pequeño Tatsuha. Si te mueves mas te lastimaré/

¡No me toques/

/Que te calles he dicho./

_/ Ya no había un chico dulce, ahora tan solo uno, con el rostro torcido en una mueca horrible, llena de lujuria /_

_/ En la gran habitación, tan solo podías ver a un pequeño que estaba con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, el labio lo tenía partido. Su cuerpo bañado en sangre. Una mueca de dolor era persistente./_

_/ Un hombre de cabellos de oro, se ajustaba el cinturón. Le arroja unas monedas a la cama. Y con una risa sorda se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche./_

**-¡NO ME TOQUES!-**

La caricia de Yuki sobre el rostro de Tatsuha aturdió al mas chico. Pero aun con el grito agudo, Yuki tomó a su hermano por las muñecas y lo arrastro a la cama.

-¿Quieres saber que bien se siente una violación, por un rubio?-

Le susurro esas palabras, al oído. Después le paso la lengua por la oreja, de la manera mas vulgar y asquerosa. Le paso las manos por la camisa y de un tirón, le rompió la camisa.

Los ojos dilatados reviviendo el pasado, el dolor y las lagrimas eran la pruebas suficientes para demostrar un trauma.

-Te lo haré igual que lo hizo _Se...-_

* * *

N/A 

Ya por fin actualice, espero que les guste

Yatta: Pues no pude interpretar muy bien tu silencio, aunque espero que signifique algo bueno.

Cerdo Volador: Como pudiste olvidar mi fic Espero que me reencuentres de nuevo. Por fin actualice

Amai Shirabe: Me encantan los reviews largos o eespero que no te molestes, pero por ahorita no habrá Tatsuha/Shuichi, pero gracias por la idea, ahora se como alargar el final que ya se como será jojo, pero no se cuantos capitulos ocuparé asi que sigue dandome ideas jaja XD

Tsuki-chan: Sería mas facil saber cuando continua los fics que te gustaron si te agregas a la pagina, así podrás recibir notificación. Aunque no escribas fics.

Hisumi-baka: TE QUIERO! Eres alguien a quien amo mucho, este fic va a dedicado para ti, por que no te voy a ver dentro de un buen, aunque no se si estes rondando por el Internet. Luego te hackeo tu cuenta de Hotmail jejej, y te dejo notas, por si acaso puedes entrar en algun momento.

Akania: Pues si quieres a Tohma, creeme que te haré que lo odies en mi fic jojojo, y pues con Tatsuha. Pues digamos que haré que me odies jojo. Todos van a sufrir en este fic, de eso me encargo yo! Por cierto, sabes que subiste dos veces el mismo review, pero no me quejo son mas reviews para mi

Blue-Azul-Acero: Voy hacer sufir a todos muajajajaj ejem quiero decir, claro todos seremos felices y para el siguiente capitulo todos (Bi Hen-san, por que tiene cruzados los dedos?)(Callate!) ejem como decia todos seremos felices, nadie sufrira.

Una pregunta, si me la contestan bien les daré un slash incest si no, pues me lo brinco y ya, aunque lo mas seguro es que haga lo que quiera... jajaj

En mi fic, aclaro¿quien violo a Tatsuha?


	10. Esta es la última vez te lo prometo

**Esta es la última vez... te lo prometo.**

Suguru seguía en la cocineta, mientras que escuchaba la platica al fondo de Hiro y Shuichi.

Estaba un pelirosa sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, suspiraba cansado y dolido.

-Me siento solo Hiro... Tatsuha no ha vuelto... creo que no lo hará ya- La voz de Shuichi se perdía en la noche- Sabes Hiro... creo que tengo una tremenda habilidad para hacer que los hombres me odien...- Estaba cansado y dolido -...- Se limpio los ojos con lagrimas sostenidas.

-Shuichi no creo que sea tan grave, de seguro se ha entreteni- Su voz se corto con el grito de Shuichi

-!BASTA HIRO... YA BASTA! SE QUE NADIE VOLVERA... NADIE VUELVE!-Shuichi ya no era el mismo, el alcohol lo había estado transformando poco a poco en otra persona.

Suguru por primera vez se asomo de la cocineta, la voz de Shuichi ya no era la misma voz chillona y dulce que solía tener.

-Shindou-san calmese...- Shuichi lo había callado con golpe en el estomago a sorpresa de todos, -URUSAI! URUSAI!- Hiro estaba shockeado por el comportamiento de su amigo, realmente nunca pensó que esto pudiera pasar.

-Shuichi! Ya basta!- Se le acerco para ver como estaba Suguru.-Estasbien?- Miro al pelirosa que tenía el rostro enrojecido. -Shuichi creo que es hora que te vallas a tu departamento-

No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo lo estaba botando del departamento por otra persona, realmente los hombres lo odiaban, tal vez era hora de simplemente permitir que lo odiarán realmente.

-Sabía que esto sucedería Hiro, realmente me odias...- su voz volvía a ser un hilo- se que pasaría, me he metido demasiado en tu vida otra vez... aunque me prometiste que me cuidarías por siempre, supongo que ya no puedo ser el único en tu corazón- Shuichi tenía nuevamente el corazón roto por soledad- Te amaré siempre Hiro-

Hiro abrió los ojos asombrado para ver a su amigo, el tan solo se acerco y le deposito un casto beso en sus labios, mientras le susurra.

-Eres libre Hiro- Se fue en silencio tras cerrar la puerta.

Por mas de unos minutos no hubo mas ruido que el de la respiración nerviosa de dos personas en la habitación.

-Suguru yo... no es lo que tu crees- Intento decir pero una cachetada con fuerza lo detuvo, su mejilla ardía y el labio lo tenía reventado.

-A que se refería Shuichi con todo esto... CONTESTAME!- sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Hiro no se atrevía a ver a su amante a los ojos, realmente había querido aparentar que nada había pasado, pero hoy Shuichi lo había liberado ya no tenía que preocuparse por el.

-El y yo- suspiro para poder continuar- fuimos amantes, pero no de la manera en la que somos tu y yo.. el, bueno... fue hace mucho tiempo, te lo juro.- Suguro estaba llorando a mares mientras escuchaba este horrible secreto que no quería creer- en esos tiempos Shuichi y yo nos la pasábamos juntos, y un día en la preparatoria fuimos a mi departamento y bebimos... estábamos festejando que habíamos logrado grabar una canción en esos pequeños estudios de renta, tu sabes para buscar una disquera...- el sabía que no eran esos los detalles que quería saber- Estábamos tomados cuando yo... bueno yo siempre he sido mas fuerte que Shu, y pues el, el aveces lucía como una chica por su manera de vestir, y esa noche... pues el calor subió, pero parece que en esos momentos tan solo me había afectado a mi, yo...

Flash back

-Hiro, espera que haces?- Sentía los labios de Hiro tomar los de el con fuerza, mientras lo desvesía. -Hiro basta- murmuraba entre suspiros- Shh, yo se como me miras- mientras lo tocaba de una manera poco amigable y dulce- Hiro onegai, basta - había comenzado a sollozar mientras que el pelirojo tenía inmovilizado en la cama con una mano mientras que otra lo continuaba acariciando sin pudor. Shuichi no paraba de llorar, algo que por alguna razón creía que eso significaba continuar.

-Para Hiro para- la voz de Shuichi tan solo era una suplica que no llegaba a los oídos del hombre-

-Shuichi, eres tan suave- los murmullos del pelirojo lo perturbaban a pesar de que su cuerpo respondía al tacto no es que el quisiera- y hueles tan bien.

-Onegai Hiro, onegai-

Sus manos se extendían por todo el cuerpo del pelirosa, el ya no luchaba estaba completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba, mientras que Hiro se entretenía entre besos y caricias sobre ese cuerpo desnudo, que de poco a poco le robaban su inocencia.

-Entre las bromas, siempre quise sentirte así de cerca- Susurraba al oído mientras delineaba su oreja con la lengua.

Y así como empezó todo de una manera tan rápida, Hiro tomo a Shuichi por las caderas, y lo penetro, sin preparación y sin aviso, y los ruegos que no había logrado escuchar, el grito de Shuichi fue lo trajo a la realidad.

-AAAhh! -

Hiro fue traído de las nubes del alcohol al mundo real donde Shuichi estaba llorando con el penetrandolo. Se movió con rapidez, algo que provoco una queja de dolor y mas sollozos.

-Shuichi perdón...- Hiro miraba a su querido amigo como se encogía y continuaba llorando, mientras continuaba su plegaria de que se detuviera.

-Perdoname Shuichi... perdoname... te juro que siempre cuidare de ti... perdón-

Fin de Flash Back

-Eso fue lo que paso Suguru- Hiro estaba con la cabeza oculta, no quería ver como Suguru se llenaba de asco al verle...- El me amaba a su manera... supongo que por eso me perdono...-

-Eres horrible...- La voz de Suguru le desgarro el corazón como pocas cosas pueden hacerlo- violaste a Shuichi... ERES HORRIBLE!.

Suguru se sentía asqueado por primera vez, y mas se asqueo de el mismo por haberse entregado a ese hombre, el lo comenzó a odiar con todo su corazón.

-No quiero que te me acerques... Ni a Shuichi... si tienes algún tipo de respeto hacia nosotros, vete y no vuelvas- su voz sonaba lleno de coraje y desprecio. Fue a la recamara, se vistió tomo sus pertenencias y se fue.

Y ahora Hiro estaba solo en ese departamento, como debía ser...

-Todo esto me lo he ganado... que clase de persona abusaría de su mejor amigo, y después tomaría la inocencia de un chico tan dulce como la tuya Suguru- le decía la noche que comenzaba a desaparecer, para darle paso a un amanecer que tan solo traería dolor para el y para tantos mas.

-Es mentira que un amanecer trae nuevas esperanzas...-

N/A  
He vuelto, por fin actualice, he decido terminar mis fics... y todos vamos a sufrir! muajajaja No prometo un final feliz, aunque si algo bueno pasa proximamente en mi vida puede que le de una vuelta drastica y todos seamos felices.


End file.
